villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball)
Rob (also known as Dr. Wrecker) is the main antagonist of The Amazing World Of Gumball, and he is Gumball's sworn enemy. He was a tall blue cyclops, and is now a disfigured white cyclops. He is a minor character in season 1, a half antagonistic character in season 2, a minor antagonist in season 3 and the main antagonist from season 4 onwards, taking Miss Simian's role as the main villain. Rob also became Elmore's newest threat, also becoming Gumball's archenemy as of the episode The Nemesis. He is the main antagonist of the episodes The Nobody, The Nemesis, The Bus, The Disaster, and The Rerun. Although he hates both of the Watterson brothers and everybody in Elmore, Rob is shown to be more focused on killing Gumball and not Darwin as shown in The Bus, The Disaster, and The Rerun. Appearance Rob's most prominent feature is the large eye at the center of his head. In Seasons 1 and 2, Rob was blue with brown hair. Formerly He wore an orange-sleeved yellow shirt, and red shorts. He also wore a brown backpack. His hand were pink and he wore dark orange shoes with gold laces and black buckles. Current From going through the Void, he became a disfigured white cyclops. His skin tone changed from blue to white, his left shoe and hand turned black, and his right shoe is reduced to chartreuse wireframes. Parts of his face display distorted static, his eye is now pale-yellow and has two stuck pupils, and his hair turned polygonal and solid brown. His shirt has turned sleeveless. Personality Initially, Rob was usually nice and social, but got extremely offended when people forgot his name or walked away from him. In The Nobody, he has no memory of his past life, and thus feels like a nobody. At the end of the episode, Rob remembers what happened in his past, and he swears vengeance on Gumball and Darwin for leaving him behind. Although he seems threatening when he claims revenge, he later proves to be extremely incompetent at defeating the main characters in The Nemesis, where he was shown to have multiple failed attempts at harming Gumball and Darwin, needing help from them to make him a better villain (which even then doesn't help him that much). Afterwards, and from that point on, Rob was more hateful and evil, and is now completely focused on defeating Gumball. History/Biography Rob first had a cameo in Rachel's party with other Elmore Junior High students in The Date. He is later one of the Elmore students to watch the fight between Gumball and Tina Rex in The Fight. Rob later appeared in The Pony, trying to say hi to Gumball and Darwin, but they ended up ignoring him and kicking him into a manhole; he also denies them the DVD they were after. Rob is later in a crowd of angry Elmore civilians trying to attack the Wattersons before reality is fixed in The Finale. Rob then appears as one of Elmore's mistakes sent to the Void. Years later, in The Nobody, a mysterious guest steals all The Watterson's possessions including: Nicole's money, Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, and Richard's toothbrush and toothpaste. The three members of the family blame Gumball and Darwin for stealing those possessions and Nicole punishes them by making them stay in their room while they're away until they confess. The duo then try to find the mysterious house guest after he passes by them. This leads them to the basement, where they find all the stolen possessions that the mysterious stranger has stolen. They later chase him throughout Elmore, and prevent his escape by throwing condiments at a car, Tina, and a truck driver. This causes the stranger to surrender. Gumball and Darwin then ask the stranger about why was he in their house. He told them he has no place to live, and is nobody. He also tells them that he doesn't have a mom or any siblings. They try to say which the stranger can be, but to no avail. They then tell the stranger that he can be a bad guy and be their mortal enemy. They also tell him that he can be the worst mistake ever made. This triggers the stranger's memory and he is revealed to be Rob. Rob was trying to get Gumball and Darwin's attention, but they ignored him to find Molly. As the group left on Mr. Small's van Janice, Rob clung on to the back of the van as it drove back to Elmore. After the group drove off, Rob popped out and ended up disfigured in the process. He then vows revenge on Gumball and Darwin for leaving him, claiming that he will take away everything that they ever loved. Rob's next appearance in The Nemesis involves him repeatedly failing (around 563 times, according to a statement made by him) to exact revenge on Gumball and Darwin. The duo decide to help him become a better nemesis by altering his voice, making him an outfit, and giving him a name change. Rob comes to call himself Dr. Wrecker and coins a new catchphrase: "You just got wrecked". Later in the episode, his plot to flood the town backfires when he is unable to escape via bus, so he consults Gumball and Darwin to help him. As all hope seems lost, they realize Elmore doesn't have a dam and Dr. Wrecker just destroyed part of a vending machine. In order to cheer him up, Gumball and Darwin walk into one of Rob's traps set up earlier. The cyclops then walks off in evil laughter as the two beg him to help. Later on, Rob made 2 cameo episode appearances in The Uploads and The Love. During Rob's most recent appearance in The Bus, he is revealed to be the one in charge of the adults' plan to teach the kids to not skip school. His reason for doing this was not to teach the kids, but rather to get money and exact his revenge on the Watterson duo. Later in the episode, he and Gumball have a fight at an airport over two briefcases (which were also used as their weapons), one containing the money and the other holding a bomb. Rob is about to kill Gumball, but the police arrive, and scared, he blames Gumball saying that is the cause of everything. He runs off with the suitcase, only for that suitcase to be one with the bomb, which then explodes from a distance. This causes Rob to fly into the air and fall onto a police car, where he is then arrested for his crimes. Despite this, Rob returned in The Disaster, presumably having escaped from prison and found a remote that can control the universe. When the man from the Magic Van wanted the money he owed to Rob, he killed him by erasing him with the remote. While the Watterson family were finding a parking spot, Rob paused the scene and reminded Gumball that he will destroy everything he loved, and turned on all the car lights and ignitions, crashing the family's own car in a piled-up wreck, which Gumball is blamed for causing despite him pleading innocence, due to him messing with the window even after Nicole ordered him to stop. While at the Elmore Mall, Rob made Gumball lose his half-brother Darwin by putting up "evil magic subtitles" as insults, making Gumball cry and run to his family about what had happened, and Nicole calms him down. Then Rob made Richard and Nicole break up and go their separate ways by deactivating their parental filters, and he made Gumball break up with his girlfriend Penny and accidentally push her to her death and paused the scene. Gumball confronts Rob and wants his revenge on him for messing up his day. The two battled and fought. Rob explained that he wanted to be the sidekick of Gumball, not a villain. Rob hits the auxiliary button opening a portal to the Void, nearly pushing Gumball in it. Rob tosses the remote in the Void, and Gumball, upon being defeated, had no other choice but to fall in the Void and get the remote. He successfully hit the rewind button, sending Gumball right back to the beginning of the episode, and a "To be continued..." message appeared. Rob appeared again in The Rerun, where Gumball must stop him from destroying his life. When Rob first turns on the insult subtitles to spite and upset Darwin, Gumball rearranges the letters, eventually spelling "Rob is messing with you". Darwin accidentally swallows the letters and then chokes out the words "Where is he". Rob then tries to eject Darwin, but Gumball pushes him out of the way. Rob then tries to once again to break up Nicole and Richard but Gumball jumps on top of him and accidentally presses a button that starts turning Richard and Nicole into babies. Then Anais died from being erased from existence, and Darwin died from being a normal fish, enraging Gumball who tries to attack Rob, but Rob pushes the same button that fast forwards Gumball into pushing Penny. Then they both fight for the remote but this time Gumball wins and pushes Rob into the Void. Gumball then realizes that he is acting like the bad guy and tries to save Rob before he (Gumball) disappears, (since his parents turned into babies, not allowing him and his siblings to exist any longer). Right after Gumball catches up to him, Rob grabs the remote and almost kills Gumball, but he refuses and hits the rewind button. Rob then states that Gumball is hard to hate since he came all that way to save him. They decide to become friends, but Rob realizes the only way to fix every thing is to go back in time to break the remote, with Gumball stating He "looks forward to being Robs enemy in the future". Rob then goes back in time, turning Nicole and Richard back into adults and Anais and Darwin were brought back to life, and destroys the remote, but ends with a groan when the magic van man states the price again, followed by the Wattersons singing happily in the car on their way home. This episode confirms that Gumball still remembers Rob from the manhole incident in The Pony. Gallery Nobody103.png|Rob calling for help in the Void, to no avail. Nobody106.png|Rob, being ignored, catches up to Janice. Nobody109.png|Rob escaping the Void by hitching a ride on Janice. Nobody104.png|Rob being ignored by Gumball and Darwin as they search for Molly. Nobody112.png|Rob, now disfigured as a result of escaping the Void. RobS3.png|Rob's new appearance, following his escape as of The Nobody. Nobody113.png|Rob's angry stare upon realizing his past. Nobody114.png|Rob vowing revenge on Gumball and Darwin. 1436312124666.png|One of Rob's 563 attempts to get revenge on Gumball and Darwin. Tumblr o8l68llnfd1slfusko3 1280.jpg|Rob accidentally showing himself. NEMESIS.png|Rob explaining his evil plan to get the money and blow up everyone on the school bus with a time bomb. Gumball_vs._Dr._Wrecker_(Rob).jpg|Gumball fighting Rob (Dr. Wrecker). Tumblr o8l6clPkmJ1slfusko8 1280.jpg|Rob's third legitimate defeat. OldNewRob.png|Former Rob and new Rob. S4E40_The_Disaster_20.png|Rob's rising to power as Gumball falls into the Void. TheDisaster RobTitleCard.png|Rob using the Univeral Remote and his evil grin. Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thief Category:Hybrids Category:Friend of the hero Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elementals Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Male Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil from the past Category:Conspirators Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Sadists